Where are Spongebob's Friends?
by Derek123
Summary: Heya guys,I'm Derek122,I dunno what happened to my account so I made this..Anyways in this fiction Spongebob's friends are lost at a strange village (Krabs,Mrs Puff,Pearl,Larry) And his Best Friends (Gary,Squidward (one-sided) Sandy and Patrick) And Nat Peterson gives Spongebob advices,a big wave had sent those guys to the strange village,which is many Kms away from Bikini Bottom
1. The Discovery of the loss

Disclaimer:I do not own Spongebob Squarepants,Nick owns it. This is just a Fanfiction for fun

*Cut to a view of Bikini Bottom*

Narrator:Aaaah,Bikini of Spongebob,the most known Sponge,here we take a look at him

*Cut to Spongebob's Pineapple interior*

*Spongebob is sleeping,the alarm clock rings*

Spongebob:GOOD Morning,Gary!

*No response,as Gary wasn't there*

Spongebob:Gary,where are you?

Spongebob:It must be Patrick or Squidward who took him *giggles*

*Spongebob drums on Squidward's door*

Spongebob:Squidward?

Spongebob:Squidward?

*No response*

Spongebob:Squidward's gone,too!

*Drums on Patrick's door*

Spongebob:Patrick open up!

Spongebob:Patrick's gone,too!

*Spongebob starts crying*

Spongebob:What am I gonna do? I lost my..Oh wait,there's only one place for help!

*Spongebob goes to Sandy's Treedome*

Spongebob:Hey Sandy!

Spongebob:Sandy?

Spongebob:She's gone too!

*At the Krusty Krab*

Spongebob:Mr Krabs!

Spongebob:Hey buddy have you seen a Red Crab who's the boss of this restaurant?

Nat:No.

Spongebob:What about you?

Harold:No..

Spongebob:Oh my GOD!

Nat:Listen Spongebob,all your friends are lost in a strange village,and we couldn't help,so It's you who's going to save them!

Spongebob:But how did they get there?

Nat:They were just surfing at the beach,then a huge big scary wave got through them!

Spongebob:Well could JKL help them?

Nat:He didn't know about it,Yet!

Spongebob:Oh no! Even Mrs Puff is gone?

Nat:Yeah

Spongebob:What about Larry?

Nat:Yeah he's gone

Spongebob:Okay,what was Mrs Puff doing at the beach? She never comes there

Nat:It was 4 AM,every 2 Months your friends go to the beach at 4 AM

Spongebob:What about that big gigantic wave you're talking about?

Nat:I don't know,It might appear any minute

Spongebob:Oh no! If that huge wave never comes I'm never gonna have to see my friends again! *Cries* What am I gonna do?!

Harold:Show them your friendship,go save them if you like them! Go save your best friends!

Spongebob:Wait a minute how did you know that both my best friends are lost?

Harold:I was just guessing

Spongebob:Patrick and Sandy,my lifetime buddies! I'm never gonna lose them! From now on I'm gonna be a BRAVE SPONGE!

Nat:That's the right attitude!

*Meanwhile at the strange Village*

Sandy:Ooh,What happened?

Squidward:While we were surfing a huge wave came up and sent us Many Kilometers away from Bikini Bottom!

Krabs:How are we gonna get outta here?!

Sandy:I don't think there's a way,we can't swim 100 Kilometers straight

Patrick:Spongebob?

Sandy:Too bad Spongebob's not there Patrick

Mrs Puff:Oh my,if I'm gonna get stuck here forever I'll never teach my students!

Sandy:I'm never gonna complete my projects! And I'm never gonna see Spongebob again!

Patrick:I'm never gonna have to see him either!

Mrs Puff:I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm gonna miss Spongebob!

Squidward:Me too!

Gary:Meow (In a sad way)

*All start crying*

*At Goo Lagoon*

Spongebob:I'm NEVER gonna miss that wave! It should come any minute! I should keep my eyes open! It's still 1 PM!

*12 hours later*

Spongebob:aaaah,aaaah I'm so tired! It's 1 AM!

*Spongebob falls asleep,3 hours later the wave came by*

Nat:Spongebob! QUICK! WAKE UP!

Spongebob:What is it?

Nat:The huge wave!

Spongebob:So what?

Nat:Dude did you forget the deal?

Spongebob:What deal are you talking about?

Nat:Oh come on!

*10 Hours later*

Spongebob:What a fresh morning! 2 PM and I'm ready to meet the wave!

Nat:Dude the wave already came by at 4 AM!

Spongebob:WHAT?!

Scooter:The wave comes every night at 4 AM

Spongebob:Oh Neptune! Now what am I gonna do?

Nat:Try to fall back asleep

*Spongebob tried to sleep for 1 hour but it didn't work*

*He put tapes on his eyes,didn't work either*

Spongebob:I should sleep early today!

*At the strange village*

Squidward:I'm starving! Can we at least get food from here?

Sandy:Squidward we don't have food...The only food we can eat here is ants!

Patrick:YUM!

*Patrick eats many ants*

Krabs:Oh gross!

Sandy: Mr Krabs It's the only way to not starve

Krabs:I miss me cash register!

Sandy:I miss,FOOD!

Patrick:I miss Spongebob!

Sandy:I miss him too!

*All start eating ants*

Krabs:They taste like a dirty shoe filled up with old mustard!

Sandy:You're,so right! AW!

Squidward:And they,tickle my heart! NOW THEY'RE BITING IT!

Squidward:I have 20 heart copies with me at least

Mrs Puff:Give me that!

Squidward:NO!

*6 Months Later*

Spongebob:I still can't wake up at 4 AM! I've been trying for 6 Months! Right Gary?

*No response*

Spongebob:Ah I forgot *cries so hard that his tears filled up his pineapple and made a sea of tears*

Spongebob:Gary! Sandy! Patrick! Squidward! Mr Krabs! Mrs Puff! Larry!

*At the strange village*

Larry:We've been eating ants for 6 months,oh they make so much power extra!

Squidward:I really can't believe I'm saying this but I really miss Spongebob,even his laugh!

*All except Larry cry so hard*

Larry:What's the matter boys?

Squidward:We hate living here! We eat ants! And Spongebob is not there!

Larry:*Sadly* You're right

Sandy:I totally miss my projects! I can't invent anything here!

Patrick:Wait a minute! Why didn't I think of this before?

Squidward:What is it,Patrick?

Patrick:I have sand in a bag! I can make a rock to live under!

Sandy:What are we gonna eat?

Patrick:Anything!

*Patrick makes a rock out of sand and makes a bowl of cereal out of Sand*

Patrick:Anybody wants to eat?

*Everybody runs quickly and takes the bowl*

Squidward:I'll eat first!

*Squidward eats,then he swallows*

Sandy:What do they taste like?

Squidward:They sadly taste like sand! At least that's better than ants!

Patrick:I like it though!

*At Bikini Bottom,Spongebob was still crying*

Spongebob:What am I gonna do?! I can't wake up at 4 AM! I sleep at least 8 Hours!

*Another 2 Months later*

Spongebob:It's been 8 Months! 8!

*At the strange village*

*Everybody,even Larry was crying*

Sandy:I miss my projects!

Patrick:I miss my rock!

Squidward:I miss art! I miss Clary!

Krabs:I miss Cashy!

Mrs Puff:I miss my boating school!

Krabs:I miss the Krusty Krab!

Sandy:I miss food!

Larry:I miss weight lifting!

Sandy:More than that...

All together:WE MISS SPONGEBOB!

*They continue crying*

To be continued... 


	2. Getting ready to help

*For 8 Months,Spongebob wasn't able to wake up at 4 AM*

Spongebob:What am I gonna...Wait a second! Why didn't I think of that before?

Spongebob:I should've set the alarm clock to 4 AM so I can wake up!

*Spongebob set it to 4 AM*

Spongebob:Good night Gary's Shadow,ow Gary,Sandy,Patrick,Squidward,Mr Krabs! *Cries*

*A few hours later the alarm clock rang,Spongebob was tired*

Spongebob:What the?

Spongebob:Why would I even wake up at 4 AM?

*He turns off the alarm*

*At the Strange Village*

Squidward:You guys we were supposed to be eating grass the whole time! This is a Village but with no houses!

Sandy:Squidward,The cows already eat grass,wait,sea cows

Squidward:*Confused* Huh?

Pearl:Daddy!

Krabs:Yes darling?

Pearl:I wanna go to the mall! Now!

Krabs:But Pearl there are no-

Pearl:I wanna go to the mall!

Sandy:Pearl there are no malls here,We've been homeless for 8 Months

Patrick:Hey I found a face glass!

Sandy:Patrick,that's a mirror,give me that

*Sandy looks at herself in the mirror,she realizes that her skin shrinked a bit and her stomach was empty*

Sandy:No! No!

Squidward:We're homeless,as you said,we're worse than being homeless

Larry:Heya guys what's that castle?

Mrs Puff:I hope this is an exit...

Sandy:Let's go and see

*They enter the castle*

Krabs:*Sniff sniff* I smell...Cockroaches

Sandy:Huh?

Krabs:Sandy,Look

*He points at the ground so that Sandy can see the cockroaches*

Pearl:Woah!

Sandy:Not bad at all

Squidward:Can this get any worse?

*The Cockroaches merge together to make a gigantic cockroach*

*All stare at the Giant Cockroach*

Giant Cockroach:You're DEAD!

Squidward:Okay,I was right..

Sandy:Run for your life!

*They run,until Squidward realizes there's something in Sandy's pocket*

Squidward:Sandy,what's that in your Pocket?

Sandy:Not now!

*Squidward grabs the thing out of Sandy's pocket,it was a lasso*

Sandy:A Lasso! I forgot it in my pocket!

*Sandy uses the lasso and puts it on the Cockroach's ear*

*She pulled hardly until the others realized it and decided to help*

*The Giant Cockroach was about to fall on them but they ran quickly,then he fell*

Gary:Meow!

Sandy:At least there's water we can drink but no food!

Patrick:Sand!

Sandy:Ah whatever

*At Bikini Bottom*

*Spongebob woke up at 4:30 AM*

Spongebob:Ah It looks like It's the right time!

*He looks at his clock*

Spongebob:30 Minutes late?

Spongebob:BARNACLES!

*He goes back to sleep*

*The next day*

Spongebob:It's been 8 Months and 1 Week and 4 Days and 14 Hours and 36 Minutes!

*He cries so hard that Bikini Bottom's sea almost became tears instead because of Spongebob*

Nat:Woah Spongebob! What is it?

Spongebob:My friends have been lost for 8 Months! I never lost them for Months!

*He goes on crying*

Nat:There there Spongebob,when did you wake up today?

Spongebob:Well...8 AM

Nat:That's a Perfect time to get you tired at 10 or 11 PM!

Spongebob:Are you sure?

Nat:Yeah,I hope

Spongebob:I miss all my friends Nat...Pearl,Mr Krabs,Mrs Puff,Larry,Squidward

Spongebob:And worse than that,my best ..*Sniff* Pa..*Sniff* Pa...*Sniff*

Spongebob:PATRICK,SANDY AND GARY! *Goes on crying*

Nat:There there,no need to cry

Spongebob:Yes there is! I can't lose my friends that way! Please Nat,can you help me?

Nat:Of course I can! There's the Idea

Nat:If you didn't wake up at 4 AM I'll hold you up and then put you on the surfboard

Spongebob:Great Idea!

*Back at the Village*

Patrick:Food?

Squidward:Patrick you really like sand more than what I've expected

*At Bikini Bottom*

Spongebob:Nat,don't forget to bring lots of food!

Nat:Yeah,me and you,together!

Spongebob:Are Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy still there?

Nat:Yeah

Spongebob:What about Plankton?

Nat:He is

Spongebob:Thanks for telling,I should take the recipe with me

Nat:Great!

Spongebob:Okay let's go and get those patties ready!

Nat:And I'll get Salad!

Spongebob:Great! Let's go!

*At the village*

Krabs:Me restaurant,It sure is going bankrupt

Sandy:My inventions! I hope nothin' will ruin them!

Krabs:Me Secret FORMULA!

Krabs:NOOOO!

Larry:Ow Weightlifting,I'll never forget about you

Mrs Puff:My school is going bankrupt,too!

Squidward:Clary! I hope nobody touches her!

Squidward:My house either!

Squidward:My artwork!

*All except Patrick cry*

Patrick:And I miss my rock

*All cry*


	3. Meeting Old Friends & The Rescue

Spongebob:Hey Nat I'm ready!

Nat:10 PM!

Spongebob:Alright! See ya later!

*Spongebob goes to the Pineapple*

*He looks out of his window*

Nat:Yeah!

Spongebob:Ah It's been 8 Months but this is finally gonna end,right Nat?

*He gets back in and closes the window*

Nat:What a caring Sponge,about to risk his life to save his ,well I got my salad for the hungry citizens!

*In the Pineapple*

Spongebob:Good Night Gary!

*No response*

Spongebob:I forgot again,well I'm coming for them tomorrow!

*6 Hours later,Spongebob was still asleep*

*Nat got in the Pineapple*

Nat:Unsecure place,well I'll take him with me now

Nat:Spongebob,wake up

Nat:Whatever

*Nat holds Spongebob up and he goes to Goo Lagoon*

Nats:Anybody wants to come?

Scooter:Me

*Spongebob woke up*

Spongebob:Huh? Where am I?

Nat:Dude you're at Goo Lagoon

Spongebob:Why?

*Nat puts Spongebob's face in water and he gets it out*

Nat:Wake up!

Spongebob:Ah,Yeah,I'm READY!

Scooter:Here it is, 's coming

Nat:Who's the surfer?

Scooter:It depends

Spongebob:Me!

Nat:Let's go!

*At the Strange Village,everyone was crying,however they were far away from each other*

Squidward:I miss Spongebob

Sandy:Squidward,when you see him again I'm sure you'll freak!

Krabs:No money,no life

*Back at Bikini Bottom*

Scooter:Here it is!

Nat:Spongebob have you got the Krabby Patties?

Spongebob:They were in my pockets the whole time!

Nat:And my Salad isn't getting rotten!

Scooter:Nice

Nat:Spongebob move!

Spongebob:Okay

*Spongebob starts moving with his hands*

Scooter:Here it is!

*The wave was almost here*

Spongebob:Yes!

*The wave came up*

Scooter:Be careful,dude!

Spongebob:Sure

*Spongebob started surfing,Nat and Scooter were balancing theirselves*

Spongebob:Here we go!

*The wave got bigger and it threw the surfboard,Spongebob,Nat,and Scooter*

Spongebob:aah,Where am...

*Spongebob looks around and realizes it's the Strange Village*

Nat:We're here!

Spongebob:We did it!

*Larry was asleep a few meters away from Nat,Scooter,and Spongebob*

Spongebob:Larry!

*Larry wakes up*

Larry:Who is...Huh? Spongebob! Bro what brought you here?

Spongebob:We got through that huge wave

Larry:And when did it come?

Nat:It comes every night at 4 AM!

Larry:Oh,anyway great to see you again Spongebob! I can't believe it!

Spongebob:It's great to see you too!

Larry:I'm hungry bro,did you bring food with you?

Spongebob:Here you go

*Spongebob has given Larry a Krabby Patty*

Larry:Oh thanks Spongebob

*Larry eats the Krabby Patty*

*Another few meters away was Pearl*

Nat:Let's go and see your friends,Spongebob!

Spongebob:Here we go!

*Spongebob went to Pearl*

Spongebob:Pearl!

*Pearl wakes up*

Pearl:Oh hey Spongebob,good to see you you bring some food? I'm starving

Spongebob:One Krabby Patty for you!

*Spongebob gives Pearl a Krabby Patty,then she eats it*

Pearl:Any teens here?

Spongebob:No

Pearl:Can you bring me to the mall?

Spongebob:But we're in a Lost Village!

*A few meters away was Mrs Puff*

Scooter:Let's go dude!

Nat:Come on!

Pearl:Well,see ya soon

*Spongebob went to Mrs Puff*

Spongebob:Mrs Puff!

*Mrs Puff wakes up*

Mrs Puff:S...Spongebob?

Spongebob:Mrs Puff!

Mrs Puff:Spongebob! It's great to see you! How did you come here?

Mrs Puff:Same way as yours,are you starving?

Mrs Puff:Sure I am!

Nat:Here,take this bowl of salad

Mrs Puff:Thank you

*A few meters away was Mr Krabs*

Spongebob:Okay Mrs Puff! I wanna go and see the others!

Mrs Puff:Take your time Spongebob!

*Spongebob went to Mr Krabs*

Mrs Puff:I hope you'll not take the driving test again when we come back to Bikini Bottom..

Spongebob:Oh my god,Oh my GOD! OH MY GOD!

*Krabs wakes up*

Krabs:Huh?

Spongebob:Mr Krabs It's me,Spongebob!

Krabs:SPONGEBOB! My Employee!

Spongebob:Take a Krabby Patty

Nat:The restaurant sure was nothing without you

Spongebob:True!

Krabs:Me Secret Formula! Spongebob where is it?

Spongebob:Don't worry Mr Krabs It's in my pocket,safe and sane!

Krabs:Oh Spongebob! I can't believe that you have saved it!

*In Bikini Bottom*

Plankton:Finally,nobody can Stop in my way! The formula is mine this time!

*He went to the Krusty Krab from under the door,then from under the office door*

Plankton:Here it is

Plankton:*cries from happiness* It's so bright! *gasp* It's mine!

*Plankton opens the door*

Plankton:Come to me! Huh?

*Plankton realizes it's empty*

Plankton:NOOOOOOOOO!

*At the Village*

Spongebob:Okay Mr Krabs! See you!

Krabs:Have your time,boy!

Nat:Wanna bowl of salad?

Krabs:Sure

*Nat gives Krabs a bowl of salad*

Nat:Bye

*A few meters away was Squidward*

Spongebob:S...S...S...S...

*Spongebob passed out from his shock*

*Squidward wakes up*

Squidward:Huh? What's that?

Squidward:Spongebob!

*Spongebob went back up*

Spongebob:Squidward!

Squidward:I can't believe I'm saying this but I really missed you! How is life in Bikini Bottom?

Spongebob:Very miserable

Squidward:Our new life is more miserable than Spongebob It's been 8 Months!

*Spongebob hugs Squidward*

Squidward:Spongebob?

Spongebob:Sorry!

*Spongebob broke the hug*

Spongebob:See you Squidward!

*A few meters away were Gary and Patrick*

*Spongebob passed out when he saw them*

Nat:Spongebob? Are you alright?

Spongebob:PATRICK! PATRICK! PATRICK! GARY! GARY!

*Both woke up*

Patrick:SPONGEBOB!

Gary:MEOW!

*Spongebob hugged Gary,then he broke it,then Spongebob hugged Patrick the strongest hug they ever hugged*

Patrick:Spongebob!

Spongebob:Patrick! Wanna Krabby Patty?

*Patrick takes one from Spongebob and eats it*

Nat:Wanna bowl of salad?

*Patrick takes a bowl and he eats*

Spongebob:Wow you sure were hungry

Spongebob:Guys do you wanna come with me?

Larry:Yes!

*All walk to Spongebob*

*A few meters away was Sandy*

*Spongebob passed out again when he saw her*

Scooter:Spongebob?

Spongebob:No way! It's SANDY!

*Sandy wakes up*

Sandy:Hey ya'll what's that noise? Ya'll better sto...*She looks at Spongebob*

Sandy:S..Spongebob?

Spongebob:SANDY!

Sandy:SPONGEBOB!

*Both hug*

Spongebob:Oh Sandy It's a pleasure to see you and all the others!

Sandy:When did you get here?

Spongebob:20 Minutes ago!

Sandy:That's nice but Spongebob I'm starving,did you bring food?

Spongebob:Sure thing!

*Spongebob gives Sandy a Krabby Patty,and Nat gives her a bowl of salad*

Sandy:Thanks ya'll!

Squidward:What's next?

*Sandy starts eating*

Spongebob:It's an ultra pleasure to see you guys again! *He hugs everyone in a strong way*

Larry:Nice to see you too,bro!

Spongebob:And Sandy,you're a female

Sandy:So?

*Spongebob takes off Sandy's helmet and kisses her*

*Everyone stares and gasps,they knew how much Spongebob missed them but Sandy is a female*

Squidward:Oh my! *Passes out*

*Spongebob breaks the kiss*

Sandy:Ow,Spongebob! We really missed you!

Spongebob:Squidward what's wrong,buddy?

Squidward:I thought you were Stupid,you don't know anything about life,but how do you understand love?

Spongebob:Squidward,everybody understands love,even Gary!

Gary:Meow!

Spongebob:See?

Sandy:Guys the question is,how are we gonna get outta here?!

Nat:Oh goodness

Spongebob:Not this time! *Spongebob looks at pieces of wood*

Spongebob:Guys I got an idea! We build a plane out of these woods!

Squidward:What about the fuel?

Spongebob:Have you guys got any oil?

Pearl:I have! *She gives Spongebob oil*

Spongebob:Why thank you Pearl! *Everyone Starts building*

Mrs Puff:Spongebob,what about the engine?

Spongebob:Have you got anything possible?

Mrs Puff:Well I have a turbo charged plane engine

Spongebob:That makes us arrive faster!

*Mrs Puff gets a rope,ties it in the engine and puts it in the plane*

Spongebob:Great! Now let's see

*Spongebob turns on the engine*

Spongebob:It works perfectly!

Spongebob:Get in guys!

*Everybody gets in*

*Spongebob starts flying*

Krabs:Thank you Spongebob,now I really feel like we should do everything for ya,boy

Spongebob:No problem Mr Krabs!

Sandy:I'll let you help me in my advanced projects!

Krabs:You'll get more money! Even though I hate that

Mrs Puff:And I won't be mad at you in your driving test!

Spongebob:Wow thanks guys

Patrick:Where are we going?

Spongebob:Bikini Bottom

Patrick:What's that?

Spongebob:Patrick,did you forget about your rock?

Patrick:Uuuh,no

Spongebob:Alright.

Sandy:We're almost there!

Spongebob:How did you know that?

Sandy:My advanced GPS shows where we are and how much the remaining distance is!

Spongebob:How much?

Sandy:300 Kilometers!

Spongebob:Not bad

*45 Minutes Later*

Sandy:We're there!

Spongebob:Really?

*Everybody goes out of the plane until they realize they're next to the Krusty Krab*

Spongebob:We made it!

Krabs:Spongebob is our hero!

Patrick:Group hug!

*All hug Spongebob and each other,then they break the hug*

Squidward:Back to the miserable life I've always had..

Spongebob,Nat and Scooter:Welcome back to Bikini Bottom!

All the others:Thanks!

*The next Day*

Squidward:Spongebob! One Krabby Patty with extra pickles!

Spongebob:On the way!

Krabs:Make sure to cook them well me boy!

Spongebob:Aye aye sir!

*After that,everyone in Bikini Bottom lived a happy life*

The end 


End file.
